last game final instalment
by B2J
Summary: sorry, but it is the last part. i would have continued if it weren't to the fact, that i need the other sex scenes that i have, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Last game

_Ch' name: the plan._

A/n: I abso-bloody-lutely loved the reviews people sent me for my stories, frankly I never though that many will read them, and I'm touched. Thx very much for all and have a wet reading (at least in the next chapter).

----------

Harry grimaced as he shredded the bomslang skin; he looked up to see snape staring at him with a smirk.

'Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Don't worry, I'll have my revenge yet' he thought, as he quickly switched his healing potion with his own special mix.

He grinned as he thought of the perfect revenge to hand, one the hopefully will make sure that the professor will have him.

He frowned at thought of his last tries, 'god, Snape was so evil, leaving me turned on while he got off' he remembered that the detention that snape gave him at Xmas was canceled, because the professors who were there complained to Dumbledore.

'BASTEREDS, can't believe they did it. He was turned on and snape probably would have fucked him, if it weren't for them'

He quickly ducked his head when he saw that snape was looking at him, when the man turned around he added more of the ingredients to his potion.

It was ten minutes before class was over and Harry knew that he would have to act now. Grinning, he altered the fire temp' so to make it higher, knowing that it will make the potion explode, he smirked when he noticed snape coming over to see what's going on, 'not a minute to soon', he thought as the potion was starting to spatter and sparks came out.

All of the students near by already took cover under their desks, so Harry had to time his plan just right, just quick enough that snape will come near him when it happened. When it finally did, when he stood up and the potion completely covered him, he noticed the shock that every person had, and he couldn't help grinning.

He remembered the time he had invented the potion. It was sometime in the summer and he was actually trying to make a cleaning solution, unfortunately the potion turned out to be so good, (sarcasm, people), that when it exploded on him, and drenched all of his clothes (surprisingly, all of his ungarments as well) it made them…..

"POTTER, how in the world you made a potion that will cause you to be **naked**!!!?"

…..disappear.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

_He remembered the time he had invented the potion. It was sometime in the summer and he was actually trying to make a cleaning solution, unfortunately the potion turned out to be so good, (sarcasm, people), that when it exploded on him, and drenched all of his clothes (surprisingly, all of his ungarments as well) it made them….._

_"POTTER, how in the world you made a potion that will cause you to be **naked**!!!?"_

…_..disappear._

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Snape frowned he had noticed that there was something wrong with the boy, (he wasn't a spy for nothing, he noticed the grins and smirks the boy tried to hide), but now when the potion exploded he knew that the boy was up to something.

He was right.

"Oops" Harry grinned at the man "think I could loan your robe professor?"

Snape grumbled, he was this close to saying no when he noticed the looks the boy was getting. He quickly took his robe off and covered the boy with it

_'I only did it so he wouldn't get cold or embarrassed, it had nothing to do with the fact that nobody other then me is allowed to see his body' _

"You can start your detention now potter, while the rest of you get out" he snapped when he noticed several students as well as potter checking him out. Under his robe he wore tight deep red jeans with a high collar black sweater.

When everyone left, Harry looked at Snape with a grin. _'Step 2 is ready'_ .

"You can start by washing the floor, potter" the man said not looking up from his desk.

Harry frowned before smirking as he walked to the teacher's desk.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked when he looked up at the movement, catching Harry unbuttoning the last button on the robe.

"I really wouldn't want to get your robe dirty, sir" He said while taking the robe off.

Snape stared at the boy standing there naked, he thought that the boy was up to something and he was right.

Or not, he thought as the boy walked to the middle of the room and dropped to his knees. Harry pulled out his wand (the only thing that didn't disappear) and waved it around, making the floor sparkle from cleanliness.

"POTTER!!" Snape yelled when he saw that "I meant cleaning without magic" but the student didn't care.

"I had another dream last night" Harry said, staring at the man.

A/n: wonder what the dream will be about? Hmm, well review and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I had another dream last night" Harry said, staring at the man._

Snape swallowed as he saw the boy running his hands all over his own body. Quickly trying to come up with an answer to that, he spoke "why should I care?"

"Well, considering that your eyes haven't yet left my cock…" Harry said cheekily.

Severus looked at the boy's face as he started fisting his cock. You could see the pleasure on his face just from doing just that. He managed to swallow his groan.

"It started in here, this classroom" Harry spoke, his hand never stopping its movements, nor slowing down "I was giving you a show"

Harry moaned as he pinched his nipple with his free hand, the other speeding up.

He closed his eyes, knowing that if they were open he wouldn't be able to continue this. "I laid myself on the floor with my legs open wide" he did just that.

"My hand was still stroking my cock but the other one…" he groaned and took his other hand close to his open mouth, "I need to get them all wet, and then you will see…" he broke off as he started sucking his fingers making sure that they were all wet.

Moving them to his ass, he pushed one in.

"Ahhh" he moaned, both in pain and pleasure.

A second finger joined his first, and Harry flexed them.

He cried out when they brushed against his prostate.

He stroked his cock faster and harder when he pushed the third finger in, moving them all deeper in him.

Harry had long since forgotten where he is and who was in the room with him and frankly didn't even care.

"Severus" he screamed as he came hard, most of it falling on his chest and some on his face.

Taking deep breaths to still his still racing heart, he opened his eyes, to look at Snape, who apparently gave up on trying not to look and instead came closer to have a much better view.

"Fuck Harry..." was all the warning he got before Snape grabbed him and pressed their lips together, when Harry gasped, Snape sneaked his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

"Severus, please" Harry begged, when they broke up for air.

Severus took no time in removing Harry's fingers from his ass, and ignoring Harry's disappointed mewl, he entered forcibly into the boy, making him cry out.

Pulling out again he slammed back in, getting a rhythm with the boy.

"Harder please" Harry cried out, when Snape's cock pushed against his sweet spot, he tried grabbing his hard cock (_'god I love being a young teenager'_ he thought) but Snape just slapped his hand away, grabbing it himself.

It took only several strokes and Harry came again, his ass muscles clenching on his crush's cock, making him come as well while crying Harry's name.

When they rested afterwards, both trying to get their hearts to still, Harry suddenly laughed.

"And what might I ask is so funny?" Snape drawled.

Harry grinned and looked at him "I guess I finely learned the rules" he said.

Snape frowned "and what makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well, I won, didn't I?"

Snape sighed "I suppose you did" he paused "that is if you want a rematch?"

Harry grinned "when is my next detention then?"

Fin.

A/n: was it any good? It's the first time for me to right sex. Please review and tell me.


End file.
